Lady's nights
by shishiwastaken
Summary: Thorin and Thia are now married. You know what that means? It means it's time to get ready for a whole new kind of adventure. This is a companion piece to 'Lady, shield, and ring' Enjoy it while it lasts.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 6 side**

"But Thorin Oakenshield can. Where is your shield, husband? Have you seen it around lately?"

Thia's words are like heavy stones piling on my chest, yet I know she speaks the truth. Years upon years of not only ruling, but also defending the right against those who would see me dethroned, not to mention stabilizing an entire people, has changed me. Whether it is for the better can not be determined as of yet.

I do know that the change has only been made far worse by her absence, though I do not blame my One for it. She is no more responsible for her absence than I. Regardless, there is no denying her words. I have not seen the dwarf who reclaimed Erebor in countless moons, nor the shield that brought him to the mountain. Hence, I can only agree that he is missing.

"… I can not say that I have." I bow my head, leaning into her. Her scent calms my aching heart as much as it wakes my desire to have her near. With a quick decision and fluid motion, I clear the desk of its content and lay her upon it. Her eyes widen before narrowing into slits as I lean over her form that is so tiny compared to my own "Would you help me find him?"

"Mmmm. Him?" She peers through her lashes suspiciously before she grins swiftly and places a soft kiss on my lips, playfully rolling her eyes "I do miss him, so I guess I could help. I guess you just need is a good adventure."

"Brilliant. Do you know of any?" She shrugs with a knowing smirk and I suspect she does but I have one destination in mind already "Now, if I were me, where would I be?"

I take a moment to make a show of deeply thinking before I reach down and grip her ankles. Tugging the slippers off her feet, I free the small appendages and lightly tickle the bottom of her left. Thia quirks an eyebrow in my direction even as the corner of her lips twitch at the touch. I do not break eye contact with my One as I slowly heft her leg higher and higher into the air, only to rest it on my shoulder. The motion causes her dress to slowly rise up her calf, soon baring her thighs to my eyes. I place a light kiss on the delicate bones beneath my fingers, easing my way up to brush my cheek along her inner thigh. She hums softly, muscles tensing as I grin up at her before ducking beneath her skirts.

"If I were Thorin Oakenshield, one would surely find me here."

"Then he needs to make himself known because I never noticed him." Even without being able to see her face, I know she is laughing at her own barb "If this is going where I think this is going, you should probably lock the door or something."

"Let us take a risk, hm?"

"Alright. Yeah, that sounds kind of fun but I'm not helping you clean up that mess you just made." She wildly gestures to the scattered papers on the floor "That's all on you, sweetie."

"Shall I make a mess of you as well?"

"...That sounds..." she whispers shakily, eyes heating "So awesomely dirty."

"Oh?" darting forward, I drag my tongue along her cloth covered sex. She flinches so violently that had I not had a good hold of her foot, it surely would have kicked me. She places her hands on my head through the material, but I can tell that she is unsure of whether to push me away or pull me closer "And now?"

"That's- ah!"

I once more bring my tongue against her. Thia's leg trembles in my hold as the other comes to wrap fully around my neck, pulling me closer. Smiling against my woman, I set out to pleasure her. Soon, her undergarments become soaked with both her wetness and that of my tongue. The room is quiet save for her heavy breathing and I absently note that I really should have locked the door. Who knows who could simply waltz in and ruin the moment; it's happened often enough before. ' _It is too late now_.' I slide one the legs beside my head free from its perch to remove her covering while simultaneously dragging my chair closer, that I may sit while I feast on her.

Thia softly keens under my attentions, as I start pushing her petticoats to bunch at her soft waist. The scar that birthed my children shines with the gloss of a well healed wound but I put it from my mind and continue. Gently pushing my tongue into her core, I massage the soft walls. She bucks under the new assault, clenching her fists into the material surrounding her. She tastes of sweets and spice, cinnamon apples, and I close my eyes to savor it as she fights to keep her voice under control. Removing my tongue slowly, I lift my head to speak to her flushed face.

"I must do a thorough search for the elusive Oakenshield."

"If your shield is down there...we have a big problem."

"My _problem_ is quite a decent size but you did offer to help." I remind, allowing the woman to momentarily catch her breath "It can not hurt to be safe, aye?"

Her mouth opens again but quickly clamps shut as I slip a single digit into her. I watch her face carefully as she clenches around me in a deliciously tight way, moaning at the sensation. My trousers are unbearably tight but I force myself to ignore it. I used her too roughly when last we were together and I shall not make the same mistake again. ' _This is for her_.' Lowering my head I capture her delicate pearl, hidden beneath soft curls, between my lips. Gently sucking in time with my thrusts, I keep the woman still with my free hand. Thia arches off the desk as I insert another finger, curling them gently inside her. Tangling her fingers into my hair, my One uses the strands to anchor herself as she squirms in my hold. I am not able to add a third digit before the young woman is crying out loudly, bathing my digits in molten heat.

She twitches around me as I continue to suckle and work my fingers in and out of her as she calms, letting her ride out the orgasm. When my wife lies boneless and satisfied, I finally lift my head from between her thighs and gently slide my wet fingers from her. She gasps and shivers at the loss, as I crawl up her body to lay my head upon her breasts. Her arms come to wrap around my shoulders lazily and I relax into her embrace, careful not to crush her with my weight. We lay quietly as her heart returns to the normal tempo.

"Did you find him?" she asks gently, after she has finally caught her breath

"I am sure he will turn up." I reassure, kissing her softly before deepening it "Just give him some time. Perhaps he is just sitting quietly."

"Sitting quietly?" her face twists into a strange grimace of amusement before a glare is sent my way "He's been sitting quietly for far too long!"

"He stands whenever you come around, my love."

"What... I... this is crazy. I have no idea what we're even talking about anymore."

Thia's embarrassed pout it too much to ignore. Biting her lip, I seek entrance into the cavern. Her mouth opens for me without a fuss and our tongues quickly do battle. She has forgotten none of the technique I taught her but neither has she advanced. For that, I am grateful. It would be much work to kill any and all who thought to practice with her, but I would. I groan as her hands find the front of my trousers and begin to stroke my member through the cloth. I rock into her palm but shake my head in denial when she attempts to undo my belt.

"What's the matter?" she whispers against my lips

"… I do not wish to hurt you again."

"Again?" she frowns before realization dawns on her. Her smile drips with laughter as she runs her hands through my beard. It sends a jolt down my spine and I swallow thickly "That wasn't you being rough. It was… everything else."

"It is too soon to engage in this type of behavior again." I persist with a sigh, leaning back into the chair. She remains on the edge of the desk open and waiting for me. Mahal... "I should not have taken it this far but I desired to apologize and relieve you of your pain."

"I want those same things for you. Come here." Her voice brokers no argument but I cannot move for fear of losing what little bit of control I have keeping me from pounding her into the Oak desk. I stare at the small woman in wonder, causing her to issue the command once more "Come here."

"Thia." I say softly in disagreement but do not fight this time as she unbuckles my belt "You should-"

"I admit that I should not have gotten up and run around like a headless chicken last time but I had good reason. I promise to take it easy this time around." She gives me a firm look and it is my turn to shiver as she pulls me free from my trousers "So please, let me help you?"

"… If you wish."

"I don't need to wish. I've already got you and that's all I've ever wanted."

Letting out a breath I had not known I was holding, I prepare myself for what is to come. ' _It is for her. Not myself. Give, do not take_.' Approaching the woman once more, I set her upon the desk again, pushing her back until she lies flat with her firm legs hanging off the surface. Stepping forward to rest between her thighs, I lift her slim calves to wrap around my waist as I place my sword at her sheath. She is more than ready but still, I am hesitant.

"Are you sure, Thia?"

"If I wasn't, you'd know because I'd tell you."

She rocks her hips forward slightly, causing the mushroomed tip to brush against her nether lips and I grit my teeth with a hiss. Using one hand to hold her and the other to steady myself, I guide the near purple head into her warmth. Thia's body fights to relax but I feel the resistance in her muscles immediately and stop to wait for her.

Though not our first time, her body is still new and I do not wish to hurt her. Little by little I sink into her depths and when our pelvises finally meet, I groan in satisfaction. Intertwining my now free hand with her own, I give her time to adjust to the intrusion. ' _Mahal, she is still so tight_.' I glance down to see where we are joined and the vision is enough to make my mouth water. Her core stretches around me, fitting like a glove. Even as she grips me before my very eyes, I cannot believe she can take me.

"You're perfect."

"Well that's nice of you to- Oh my gosh! What are you doing!?" Her surprise causes her muscles to involuntarily constrict, drawing a grimace to my face at the pleasured pain. I pause in running my finger along the ring where I disappear within her body as she rises up and punches my arm "Don't do that. And stop looking, you perv!"

"How can you ask me not to touch or look at the most beautiful woman in this world and her own?" she flushes as I place a kiss on her lips "Hold onto me."

Accepting my instructions with a nod, Thia lifts her arms to encircles my neck. Curling my own under and around her back, I watch her face as I tentatively pull myself out of her body before swiftly returning. My One gasps in delight and I repeat the action, careful not to injure her. She wiggles her hips to get into a more comfortable position before receiving my thrusts as best she can.

My intentions are to be gentle with her. To make love to her sweetly and softly but each time our hips meet, the table rocks a bit harder. ' _Not necessarily a bad thing but I just replaced the bed_.' Burying myself in her heated folds, I pull her up into my arms and turn to have her sitting upright in my chair. Bracing one hand on the back, I half kneel in the seat with Thia settled onto my lap. My queen whimpers and arches her back against the seat as the new position causes me to slide even deeper into her. Her eyes open slowly, searching for something to hang onto.

"Is this satin?" she suddenly asks huskily, running a hand along the material with a mischievous grin "Nice choice."

"Feel me," I reprimand, lifting her easily and spreading her legs to hang over the arm rests before gliding ever so slowly back into her body "not the chair."

I decide that ending this quickly will be best for us both. If I prolong this anymore, Mahal knows when I will be able to pull myself from her embrace. With Thia near, I find the world much easier to endure. However, having her near, will force to her endure my attentions. It would be unacceptable to break her in spirit or body. Yes, I will end this quickly today. Holding the woman in place, I freely pound into her soft body, being sure to brush over the spot within that will send her over the edge. Her loose dress slips from her shoulder and I quickly latch onto her neck, pulling the flesh between my teeth to leave a love bite.

"I have missed you so very much." I whisper into her throat "It has been impossibly difficult without you."'

"T-t-that must have been... hella hard?" she stutters, attempting to hold a conversation "I'm sorry. So v-very sorry."

"Indeed?" I punctuate the word with a particularly firm drive of my hips, teasing her though not angered "Can you not feel how much I needed you?"

"Can you n-not feel how I needed you in r-r-return?" pushing her hips down to accept me fully, my One crashes her lips against mine. She pours her feelings into the kiss and I accept each one. The anger, hurt, and longing. I receive them and then return them with my own. Too soon, Thia needs air and breaks the contact "Thorin, I-I-I" giving her no way to escape from the attack that is ripping pleasured wails from her, Thia quickly approaches her completion "Thorin, please. For the love of… !"

For the second time today, her sheath constricts around me with such strength that I almost fear moving may bring her harm. She throws her head back against the chair with ragged breaths as I groan low in my throat at her sudden tightness. Her muscles spasm as she rides out her orgasm, rapidly drawing my own peak closer. Within moments of her undoing I am crushing my wife's frail body against my chest as I release myself deep into her. The stress accumulated from the day... month... years is gone in this instance, flowing from my body just as each ribbon of my seed flows into hers.

Thia has always had that effect on me, a calming storm, and I know not how I survived without her for this long. With a sigh, I do not break our connection but turn us so that she rests on my chest while I sit once more. I make no move to pull myself from her core and she doesn't rise; both of us spent from the activities.

"Have I hurt you, my love?" I ask into her soft hair as she heaves against my chest. My shirt is soaked through with sweat but I cannot bear to move her in order to remove it "I did not intend-"

"Nope… 'm just fine." She murmurs in reply, her voice raw from continuously crying out "Juuuust fine."

"Good. That is good." I begin to soften and carefully remove myself from her to ease her comfort. She moans softly at the loss and I rub her back to calm her "If we continue like this, you shall fall pregnant again soon."

"I won't." she says with surety, without lifting her head from my chest and I worry for her

"Are you alright?" I ask as gently as I can

"…Yes?"

"The birth of the twins was hard on you." I admit, running a hand along the scar on her belly "You need not fear if you are unable to have anymore children."

"Oh! Yes, yes. NO! I mean no… um... what I mean is…." She shakes her head before unsteadily sitting up "What do you know about birth control?"

* * *

Together at last! Well... technically it's the second time but this one had details! It took me forever to get this just right, mostly because its from a male perspective and I've no idea what a vagina tastes like. So... cinnamon apples it is. Please don't share your thoughts on that one. So I hope you guys appreciate it by reviewing or something of that ilk. Thanks again!


	2. 31 side

**Chapter 31 sexy bits**

Not giving her a chance to say more, I back the woman up against a large stone before claiming her throat again. Her pulse thrums beneath my lips but it isn't enough. She isn't ready yet and I must get her there before the curse determines that it doesn't matter. Grasping her behind one knee, I lift her leg out of the water and wrap it round my waist. She let's out a gasp as my fingers find her core and quickly begin preparing her. She is wet, soaked in fact, but it is from the spring and will only aid her slightly in taking me without adding her own juices.

The impulse rips at my loins, shredding my calm by the moment and I do not believe I will be able to wait for her to be ripe to take her if I do not hurry. Just the feel of her twitching around my fingers is enough to cloud the water with the evidence of my arousal. I try, for her I try, but it is a losing battle. Dropping her leg, I do not stop moving my fingers within her as I speak against her ear roughly.

"Turn."

"I-I-"

I can not wait for her to comply, thus without removing my digits from her, I physically lift and turn the woman to face the stone. Her hands help brace her weight readily as I run my palm across the arkenstone etched into her skin; so fine even I can not believe it is a tattoo. Dropping my gaze, I watch the magic of my glistening fingers disappear and reappear from her with jealousy; comforting myself with knowing that it will not be long until she and I are truly joined.

Pulling the digits free, I place a hand on Thia's back to keep her still and use the other to line myself with her moist cavern. I pray for patience and strength as I meet her warmth with a hiss. Even so, easing the mushroomed head into my wife slowly is all the patience I am granted. The moment it glides past her delicate folds, I can not help but to buck into her as deeply as I can manage.

"Ah!" she cries out, bowing her back as I settle snugly into her with a groan "Th-that-"

"I am sorry." rubbing a hand along her back to make the attempt to soothe my One, I whisper against her ear even as I repeat the initial action. The compulsion is all consuming and I will not forgive the swine for forcing me to cause Thia any discomfort in our love making. I call calamity on his name even as my head falls back at her tightness. My words slur as though I am drunk from the wine of her body but I try to reassure her "Please... Just try... Relax..."

"I am b-but-" pulling myself out of her burning center only to plunge back into the vacated place causes a roar of pleasure to echo in my ears. It drowns out the softer sounds from the beautiful creature beneath me. Gods, I missed her "Please, Thorin. S-stop for a minute. Please? I don't like this..."

"Thia... I can not." Grinding my teeth, I hold on to the discomfort in her voice to give pause to the raging inferno in my loins. My will and lust battle but it is hardly worth the word with the compulsion eating at me. Stopping is not possible. Curses with a thousand tongues, but I'm sure I'd die if I do not have her now "I can not..."

"Then slow down... please. It... It hurts when you do... It... That way..."

Her inability to articulate the act as well as her physically attempting to recoil from my body does not dissuade me from _wanting_ to take her as roughly as I please. The compulsion fans a flame in my belly that I doubt my little wife is aware even exists as I sink into her once more. Thia is so delicate that I must always treat her like glass when I touch her but the trickster has damaged that control.

Perhaps he wished to hurt her. Perhaps he desired to see me brought low. Perhaps he was simply being cruel. All I know in this moment is that she is hot, wet, and mine. I can have her in any number of ways, as is my right as her husband and king, even if she does not agree. A child of a strange world with stranger views, I have long since realized that the women of her land are granted for more leniency than they are here. A woman from her land has the power, legal standing even, to refuse her husband... That is not the case here, though enacting that right is something I know would end poorly with my wife.

Yes, I want her and yes, I can take her... but I want her to want me even more than that. I want her withering one ecstasy, not pain, beneath me. I want her voice to tremble as she screams my name from the intensity of release, not fear. I can do that, even with this inferno within me.

It takes everything I have to slow the pistoning of my hips to an easier pace for her. Ever so slowly, I feel my sanity being eaten away by the lecherous lust and the slow steady motions quickly become more painful than pleasurable for me. Her muscles coil around my length like a seductive python: Welcoming me in when I push forward and begging me to stay when I pull out but I must endure.

It pays off. Ever so slowly, Thia's whines of discomfort gradually become breathless huffs of air. I thank the gods above for it because I believe my mind may simply fall free of my head if I keep the pace any longer.

Trying once more for patience, I pull myself almost completely free of her and nearly come undone at the sight of her arousal coating my length. Her passage clenches and suckles at the tip of my sword, pleading to be fed, and I give into my desires once more. Thankfully she is prepared this time and does not ask me to stop.

"O-ok. Better." focusing on her pleasure is the simplest way to bring her up to speed and even through the fog in my mind, I quickly pinpoint which motions aid in doing so "Ah! Right there! Thorin, right there!"

"Louder, Thia. I want this entire forest to hear you."

Sliding my hands around her trim waist, I set a pace that would have my One battered against the rock at her front if I hadn't a hold on her. I watch in amazement as I slide into her so perfectly, only interrupted by the water's surface. Lifting her hips out of the water for a better view, her slickness dribbles out of her like a dream. I feel it as it slips tantalizing down my length before dropping off to meet the larger waves and ripples caused by our vigorous movements. The sounds of our wet flesh against each other, encourages me to ensure that she will be unable to walk tomorrow. ' _With what needs to be discussed by that cursed 'fellowship' it is best that she be unable to be up and about._ ' With the compulsion and my mind in agreement, rendering my chosen mate incapable of standing on her own becomes my goal for the night.

"Oh!"

Without forewarning, and seeming to surprise even her, my One reaches her pinnacle on my staff. Pride runs through me at knowing that without even touching her, I can please my woman. I take it as a blessing as I grip her shoulder to pull her firmly against my lap. Arching her back encouragingly, I impale her soft flesh again and again until a sudden tightness in my belly nearly rips me asunder. Pushing into the woman as deeply as I am able, I clutch at her in both shock and relief as my completion nearly blinds me with its intensity.

"Mahal, Thia!"

Without my consent, I release myself with a force that rocks me on my feet with its grandeur. It leaves me breathless and leaning heavily on my wife and our claimed stone for support. Having been left on edge for hours, my hand could bring me high but never to completion, I am relieved.

Thrusting shallowly a few times to simply enjoy the slickness of our coupling, I grin softly as Thia shivers when I regrettably slide free of her. Breathing heavy, I aim to apologize for my rough treatment but as I drop my gaze to the water as I step away from her, my words falter. My sword leaps back to life as my seed slips from my wife, coating her inner thighs with the substance. Quickly turning her to face me once more, I rain kisses on her face as I step between her legs again.

"Thorin you are so lucky I like y- Oh!"

Lifting her legs over my shoulders, I easily slip back into her body. Her breasts bounce with every drive of my hips and I carry on with gusto. Feeling that she is still sensitive from her first release, I know Thia's second is coming rapidly despite her confusion.

I can not gather my wits about me to explain what is occurring, yet Thia, the perfection that was made for me, understands the needs both unspoken and demanded. She will give me hell for it tomorrow but I silently thank her for aiding me tonight.

Accepting that she will not get away, Thia wraps her arms around my neck and allows me free reign to pump into her as fast and hard as I'd like. And thanks to the thrice damned compulsion, I do. Both our previous releases provide ample lubrication, such in fact that I must increase the force of my pelvis against hers to reach that blessed goal again. And again. And again.

Three times Thia scores my back with her nails and three times she falls off the edge of oblivion before I believe we have reached our finale. Both exhausted from our prolonged activities, she can barely roll her hips to meet my insistent thrusts as I lazily nip at her throat. She strokes my back and coos encouragements lightly, seeming to know might fears without my voicing them.

"It's alright. I'm alright. We are alright. I'm not going anywhere. We still have to punish that stupid dwarf for cursing you, after all. " I am half sure that her sleepy sweet nothing's are simply for my sake, making me appreciate them more. She shivers slightly, a combination of the cool water and the lovemarks I litter onto her throat. She returns them with plenty of her own beneath my ear "Almost..."

"Tell me where." The demand is soft. I already know where I'd like to release but I want to hear her say it "Tell me where, Thia."

"... Not inside... again." turning her face from me with a blush, my wife becomes very interested in the trees "I've taken something but... We shouldn't tempt it."

"Thia..." I do not beg but hope she feels my desire even so. I know she does not wish to become with child but the idea of pulling from her prematurely tears me up inside, especially if precautions have already been taken. Even without this curse its... wrong. Grasping her breast and rolling her nub between my fingers, I caress the mark on her chest with my tongue. Rolling my hips, I watch as the mark glow brightly in comparison to the dull pulse of the dark writing across her ribs "It's has already happened three... four perhaps, times tonight. Once more will make no defense."

"You don't know ah- th-that..."

"Just for tonight?"

Catching her gaze, I tremble in need but hold steady to await her answer. While filling her with my seed was unintentional, or rather in lack of thought for, in our previous couplings tonight, I am well aware and in control of my actions now. It would be folly to force this on her.

It takes her but a moment to give her consent and with a grin, I begin moving within her once more. Having been prepared more than enough, she easily opens up for me. I do not abhor making love to my wife, the opposite is true. I would simply prefer to do it on our own terms. How else can I tease her with her release, only to hold it at bay so we may fall together?

"Tell me where."

"Thorin, I'm not saying that." She whispers her refusal in a strained voice even as she throbs around me in excitement and her nails threaten to pierce my flesh again "Its... embarrassing. I couldn't say something so dirty."

"If it is you, my One, then I do not mind being filthy." kissing her deeply, I press my forehead against hers and refuse to let her look away "I want to finish deep inside of you as your own ending bathes me so when I finally release you, you'll feel _us_ for times to come. I love the feel it. You love it too, I know that you do. The way you sound when I'm so deep, you could taste me if you tried, leaves nothing but approval. I want to hear you tell me I can. Tell. Me. Where."

"... Right here."

Pushing her face into my throat, Thia drops one of her hands between us. It trembles as it rests on the ring of muscles that binds me to her but I can feel her thrill roaring louder than her embarrassment. ' _It is too much_.' With a growl of success, I spread her legs eagle simply so I may watch myself sink into her time and time again. She cries out in pleasure and surprise with each thrust as it pushes deeper into her. More evidence of our time together slips from her and I vow to fill my wife with more than she could ever lose. To coat her with my essence so there would be no doubt who she belongs to: Me. For she is mine. My lover. My wife. My treasure. ' _And a person who is not an object to be owned._ ' I allow myself the reminder, lest I fall to gold sickness over my own wife... Again. Shaking my head of the thoughts is an easy feat as I feel the coil of release tighten in my belly and I aim to finish us both.

"Now?"

"Not yet...

N-now?

"Mahal, I love you..."

"Thori- Ah!"

"Agh!"

No matter how many times I empty myself into her, it is an amazing and worthwhile experienced. Thia tenses under the influence of her own completion; her body accepting my own and returning it with hers twice over. Pinning her between my weight and the rock, I remain connected with my wife as we come down from our highs. It is a wonderfully slow process before I gently pulling my still hard member from her hungry warmth, I will severely punish Longarm for this.


End file.
